In the field of daily wear contact lenses, two general areas of contact lens materials are known, namely "soft" and "hard" lenses. The conventional soft lenses are primarily hydrogels derived from a variety of hydrophilic monomers or polymers which have either been crosslinked or insolubilized in water by some other mechanism, such as by introduction of crystallinity or by varying hydrophobic/hydrophilic properties. They normally contain approximately 38% water with a Dk value of 8-12 (.times.10.sup.-11 cm.sup.2 /sec) (ml 0.sub.2 /ml mmHg) at 35.degree. C. Another form of a "soft" lens is a hydrophobic polymer system which is above its glass transition temperature, such as a silicone elastomer. Such materials can have a high Dk value, but generally have a much poorer drape than hydrogel lenses.
"Hard" lenses, these were initially prepared from polymethyl methacrylate, but such systems lacked sufficient oxygen permeability to provide adequate oxygen levels to the cornea. Because of this difficulty, hard oxygen permeable contact lens materials were introduced. Such materials have been prepared from either siloxanyl alkyl methacrylates or fluoromethacrylates, usually in copolymerization with other monomers to improve hardness, refractive index, and wettability.
A major area in vision care has been the introduction of extended wear contact lenses. These systems have been prepared from traditional type hydrogels, usually with water contents in the area of 70% and Dk values of approximately 40.degree. C. at 35.degree. C., or from hard gas permeable materials with Dk values of 25 and greater. For both systems several difficulties have been encountered. Traditional extended wear hydrogel lenses can have extensive deposit formation on the lens surfaces by denatured proteins, mucopolysaccharides, lipids, phospholipids, cholesterol, insolubilized calcium salts, etc. This effect appears greater than that of traditional daily wear soft lenses, which have a lower water of hydration. In addition, to achieve a high oxygen transmisibility (Dk/L), such lenses could be made thin, an effect which markedly reduces their tear strength. Thus, if an extended wear soft lens becomes covered with surface deposits it must be removed and cleaned in order to improve visual acuity. In so doing, however, if the lens deposits are capable of being removed, the weak character of the hydrogel could lead to a torn lens. In addition, oftentimes with extended wear soft lenses it is also not possible to remove the adhered deposits without pitting the lens surface.
The extended wear hard gas permeable lenses normally provide greater visual acuity than hydrogel lenses, with a far greater rigidity to the lens material. However, such hard lenses do not have the inherent comfort of a soft hydrogel lens and they also can develop marked surface deposits with time unless properly cleaned.
In order to either increase the oxygen permeability, or in certain cases to overcome the difficulty of surface deposit formation in hydrogel contact lenses, some attempts have been made to include fluorine containing monomers in the polymerization to form the lens materials. U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,179 teaches that certain hard gas permeable contact lens materials containing a fluoroalkyl acrylate or methacrylate can be made inherently wettable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,461 teaches that solid oxygen permeable lenses of various fluoropolymers can be prepared that have indices of refraction similar to human tears. U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,207 teaches that soft, tough fluorine-containing contact lenses can be made, after surface treatment, which are wettable and have low oxygen permeability. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,315 teaches that contact lenses containing less than 5% water can be made from a copolymer of methyl methacrylate and a fluoroester, said lens materials have a Dk of 2.5 (2,500 centibarrers). U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,111 teaches that a hydrogel polymer containing 5 to 10 mole % fluorine-containing monomer or precursor and another hydrophobic monomer has the ability to increase the protein repellency of the lens material in the presence of artificial tear fluid, with Dk values between 40-80 at 34.degree. C. However, use of hydrophobic comonomers can in some cases decrease Dk value and/or hydration or other properties. Compatibility problems can also occur. In a material disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,706, it was shown that copolymers of acrylates and methacrylates containing at least one polar group could be copolymerized with a straight chain fluoroacrylate or methacrylate in solution. While such hydrogel materials showed some oxygen permeability, where the Dk values of these materials were 5-30 (or 500-3000 centibarrers, with the upper value being the permeability of the unmodified fluoropolymer), the patent does not disclose preparation in bulk form probably because of the incompatibility of the two monomer systems. Accordingly, lenses would thus be difficult to obtain from their resulting solution cast films, as opposed to bulk polymerization which is used for the preparation of machineable rods or buttons, or of cast-molded lenses. The copolymers prepared also had limited water contents of less than 40%. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,918, telechelic perfluorinated polyethers in elastomeric to hard gas permeable contact lenses have also demonstrated resistance to surface deposits by proteins and lipids. In a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,125 teaches that an organosilane or an organosiloxane can be copolymerized with a fluoroacrylate or a methacrylate to give hard contact lenses with improved oxygen permeability. International Pat. No. W0 82103397 describes the preparation of oxygen permeable hydrogel contact lenses from silicone methacrylate and pentafluorostyrene and N-vinylpyrrolidone. However, no previous examples have demonstrated a high oxygen permeability, a high water of hydration and a high resistance to surface deposits in contact lens materials which can be obtained through a bulk polymerization reaction and utilized in a hydrogel form for either daily wear or extended wear applications.